Traditional concrete construction blocks are often rectangular shaped blocks that require mortar and a skilled mason to assemble the blocks into a desired structure. Improper placement of the blocks and/or insufficient or excessive mortar can compromise the integrity and safety of the structure and result in unanticipated expenses for a builder or owner.
A previous attempt at an interlocking block design was presented in the Sparlock system of Canada, which was introduced in the 1980's. However, the Sparlock system of blocks proved to be too heavy and used more concrete material than necessary, and saw only limited use within the construction industry. Sparlock remained unique for many years without any further development or changes. In 2005, other dry stack systems like Haener, Azar blocks, and other construction blocks began to appear on the market, and still other systems have continued to be introduced. These other systems, however, all lack elements of compressive strength and some are very weak. As a result, an improved interlocking construction block system is desired.